A Merry Christmas
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: What happens when Fred and George accidentally invites a crazed killer for Christmas? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: What happens when one of the families accidentally invites a crazed killer for Christmas? Well read to find out!

A.N. This will not be along story. Please review and tell me how it is so far! Well read on as here is the first chapter!

**A Weasley Family Christmas**

The Fates laughed high up in their lofty seats at the mishaps of the Weasley family. Not that they were mean but it got boring up there and they had to have fun. To say they got amused at George and Fred was in understatement. If the Fates gave them a push towards something, well it was all good.

They looked toward each other and nodded. This Christmas was going to be the best one yet. If any one heard them laughing or the _boom_ of them falling off their seats, they thought they imagined it.

"This will be the best Christmas yet." said Fred to George smirking just a little bit.

"Oh, yeah. Just wait until Mom finds out that Fleur is pregnant." said George.

"I guess we will have to take it easy on her." said Fred pouting.

"We'll just have to make it harder on everyone else." laughed George.

The Weasley twins were at work in their very on business _Weazley Wizardly Wheezes_. After getting the money from Harry they had put it into all of their jokes and gags.

Business was so great they had hired a new salesgirl. Shalia Thomas was their age and had bright red hair. She had been working for them about a week and Fred had a slight crush on her. George smirked at him.

"Hey, Shalia. What are you doing for Christmas?" asked George.

"Nothing. I don't have anywhere to go." she said looking at the ground shyly.

"What?" asked Fred in shock." Well then you must come with us. I'm positive mum won't mind."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up, hope in her eyes.

"Yes." said George

"When are we going then?" she asked.

"Errr... "

"Now." said Fred in a strangled voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Shalia.

"We're gonna be late." said George." Hurry up and get what you need to take."

"Okay." she said and hurried up stairs as she boarded with them.

Ten minutes later they were all ready to go. All looked hurried and flushed.

"We'll apparate. Grab my arm Shalia." said Fred. With a _POP!_ They were at the Burrow.

"Fred! George!" shouted Molly Weasley running up to them and hugging them tightly.

"Ow, mum."

"We can't breathe."

"Sorry, but I missed you boys. I was so worried the He had gotten you. Plus there is some crazed killer running around Diagon Alley. I just wished you would come back home." she said almost crying.

"What killer?" asked Fred confused.

"You haven't heard?" asked Charlie coming up from behind them.

"No, would I ask if I knew?" asked Fred rolling his eyes.

"First introduce me to this lovely young woman and then we will tell you." said Molly smiling.

"Mum, this is Shalia. Shalia this is Molly Weasley our mum."said George.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." said Shalia with a bright smile.

"Call me Molly. Come on to the kitchen and I'll fix you bunch some dinner. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione are already in there."

After greetings and hugs all sat down eating. George smirked at Fred and silently sent a pea at Ron and Hermione who were holding hands under the table.

"Owww! What you two do that for?" shouted Ron in anger.

"Calm down Ronnikens. It was just a joke." said George.

"Alright both of you." said Molly." Now neither one of you have heard about the murders?"

"No, I knew their were some deaths but we assumed it was Voldemort."said George.

"No, it's not. It's some new crazed killer. They think it's a female. She goes to a families home and murders them in their sleep."

At this Hermione's and Harry's eyes turned to Shalia. No one noticed but she. She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"So Shalia is it? How long have you worked for the twins?" asked Hermione.

"About a week." she answered.

"What did you do before that?" asked Harry.

"This and that." she replied.

"Quit bothering her." Said Fred.

"It's okay." Said Shalia with a smile but when he wasn't looking she glared at Harry and Hermione. Fortunately George saw her and narrowed his eyes in thought.

After the meal which everyone ate tons. Nobody could say no to Molly's cooking, even her sandwiches. Everyone piled into the living room. Talking until later that night Molly caught Ginny yawning.

"Ginerva, it's past your bed time." Molly told her sharply.

"Okay, mum. Come on Shalia, I'll show you your bed." Ginny said.

"Okay." She replied standing up and stretching. "Goodnight Molly and thanks for letting me stay."

"No, problem. I'll see you in the morning."

Days passed without incident and the Fates were getting bored. When was the excitement going to happen, they wondered. A loud noise broke them out of their stupor.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Please check out my forum on my profile page. Thanks!

Weasley Christmas Chapter Two

The same loud boom had awoken the whole household except for two certain people. While the Fates were looking excited the household was looking anything but. Angry, sleepy, aggravated: those were the feelings held toward the twins.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" yelled Molly.

"NOTHING MUM!" they yelled back in unison.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron from the doorway looking sleepy.

"Just some business." Fred replied not even looking at him. In front of Fred and George was a bubbling cauldron that smelled of rotting chicken.

"Where's Shalia?" asked George suddenly.

"How should I know?" Ron replied irritably.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Fred finally looking up.

"Your girlfriend was looking through mine and Harry's things. Also Hermione and Ginny caught her going through their stuff!"

"Why would she be doing that?"

"To steal stuff." Said Ron.

"Do you have proof?" asked George.

"Yes, Ginny saw her putting some jewelry in her bag."

"How do you know it wasn't hers?" asked Fred.

"It was mums." Said Ron dryly.

"What's mine?" Asked Molly coming up from behind them with Shalia.

"Err… nothing mum." Said Ron glancing away from her.

"Well, breakfast is on the table dear."

"I'm not hungry mum." Said Ron leaving the room.

"So mum, where's your necklace dad got you last year?" asked George.

"I lost it yesterday. I hope I find it soon." She replied with a sigh.

"Maybe I can help you find it Molly. " Said Shalia with a smile.

"Yes dear. That would be helpful but if you could can you help me find Bill and Charlie. I haven't seen them this morning."

"Sure." Turning away Molly did not see Shalia's eye twitch. Fortunately George did.

When Shalia left George excused himself and followed her into the basement. Carefully making his way through the clutter. Arthur had a tendency to collect anything muggle and it went to the basement when he made it home.

Finally inching himself around the last obstacle he saw to his horror Bill, Charlie, and now Ginny tied up with their mouths taped up.

"So I only need to get five more of your family. I'm just glad no one has figured anything out yet. AS soon as I get all of you down here I'll be able to take anything I want. I'll have to kill you all then." She shook her head sadly." I think I'll let Fred take the blame. I really liked him though."

Ginny seeing George opened her eyes wide in shock. Shalia seeing this turned her head. Before George could hide she took out her wand and smirked.

"No need to hide, George. It's to bad you found me. I was going to just kill you. I guess I'll have to tie you up now." She laughed." Don't try to run. By the way I like your wand."

He hurriedly checked his pockets but she was right. His wand was gone. She had it.

"So you're the murderer from Diagon Alley." He said stalling for time.

"Yeah, I get a job, the owner feels bad for me and then I rob them and kill them." She replied.

"You won't get away with this." Said George.

"Yes I will. They will think Fred did it."

"You're even going to kill Harry Potter?" asked George.

"So, he's just an idiot anyway. No way he defeated the Dark Lord."

"So you are a Death Eater?" asked George.

"No, He won't accept me just because I'm a halfblood."

He opened his mouth to speak and she smiled.

"Enough talk." And she waved the wand and he was tied up and gagged.

Unbeknownst to her someone did suspect her. Actually three people knew all about her and were about to tell Molly and Arthur.

"So are you sure she's the murderer?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did my homework. She is most definitely the killer."

"We have to tell someone." Said Ron fearfully.

"We will tell your mom and dad." Said Harry getting up. He walked over to the door and pulled and pulled.

"Something is wrong with the door!" he exclaimed." I can't get it open!"

"It's a spell." Said Hermione pulling out her wand.

"Do you know the counterspell?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but it will take a second to work." She replied back at him.

Unknown to them those seconds were precious and they had lost them. Shalia had caught Molly and Arthur and had them tied up in the basement.

Finally getting the door unlocked Hermione stepped out into the hallway. Before he could take another step she was knocked out. Ron seeing this jumped out and was knocked out with a quick " Stupefy!"

Harry being more cautious slowly pulled out his wand and made his way to the door. Before he was knocked out he made a strangled yell for help.

Shalia quickly transported them to the basement. Before she had a chance to kill them and the others she heard Fred moving around upstairs.

When she made her way to the kitchen she saw him eating. He waved her over and smiled.

"Have you seen anyone?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No." she replied.

"Hmm… I wonder where they could be. Even Ron has disappeared."

"Maybe they are outside." Offered Shalia.

"No, I already looked there." He said. " Oh, there's George. Hey George!"

"What?" she asked panicking and pulling the wand off the table and turning around quickly.

No one was there. She heard a wand being pulled from behind her. She turned back around with an innocent look.

"What?" she asked.

"So you are the killer." Fred said with a shake of his head.

"Adave Kedavra!" she shouted pointing the wand at him. To her astonishment the wand turned into a rubber chicken. She screamed in anger and flew at Fred.

Thanks to his quiddich skill he swung the pan at her that was beside him. It hit her head and she fell out.

Making his way downstairs to the basement after knocking her out he laughed at the relieved faces turned towards him. He quickly untied them and led them back to the kitchen. TO everyone's amazement including Fred's Shalia was gone. The only proof she was ever there was a note left on the table.

Opening it after a few spells to make sure it wasn't jinxed Fred read it out loud.

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_ It seems you have found me out and survived the ordeal. I would like to congratulate Fred as everyone one else is tied up. How did you do it? Never mind, just know that this is the last you'll ever see or hear of me. _

_Shalia_

Fred smiled and looked at George.

"I wouldn't have known if it hadn't been for you." He said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked George.

"The letter you left me." Fred replied.

"What letter?"

"I left the letter." Said Hermione.

"What?" asked Fred.

"I knew that she had us trapped. I have been practicing wand less magic so I sent you a note while we were tied up." She said with a blush.

And that was how the Christmas at the Weasley's went. The rest of the time was spent having fun and horsing around.


End file.
